Mi ReFLeJo :
by HeaRTLeSS.PRiNCeSS.KaiRi
Summary: [KaiXRiKu] Podran la luz y la sombra mantener el balance no solo del mundo... sino de sus vidas?
1. El inicio de una aventura

.: Mi Reflejo :.

Todos bailaban alegremente, celebrando el hecho de que su pequeña princesa, al fin accedería a los requisitos para convertirse en una reina... todos estaban felices, excepto la princesa claro, ella no le veía lo lindo a tener que casarse con alguien que siquiera conocía...

Mickey: vamos Kai... dales una oportunidad  
Kairi: no...  
Mickey: pero...  
Kairi: NO ME VOY A CASAR!! NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSE!!

Así, se levantó de su puesto al lado del Rey, y se fue del salón directo a su cuarto. Se quitó esos incómodos zapatos los cuales no acostumbraba a usar, se soltó el cabello finamente recogido, y se acercó al tocador sentándose frente al espejo...

Kairi: qué estaba pensando?? Quién soy...?

_Para ti  
Lo que ves de mi  
Es la realidad  
Mas tu no conoces  
El papel que la vida  
Me hace actuar  
Siendo así  
Yo puedo burlar  
Mi mundo exterior  
Pero al corazón jamás_

Kairi: es estúpido... e inútil...

Una lágrima escapa fugaz de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la seca y se quita el maquillaje...

Kairi: después de todo, quién soy yo para ir en contra del reino? si tan sólo estuvieras conmigo...

_"Pero no está... ni lo estará nunca..."_

_Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mi  
Mi reflejo no mostró  
Quien soy en verdad_

Kairi: _nobodys cannot become somebodys_...

Lentamente se levantó... no volvería a la fiesta, así que se recostó en su cama. Y entre lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza, se quedó profundamente dormida...

... FiN CaP. Nº1 ...

N/A: Espero les guste la historia )… poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos que si bien son muy cortos y dependiendo de sus opiniones, los haré más extensos -

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!! D

Besoso!!

Kingdom Princess Kairi.·


	2. La frialdad es un privilegio

... 

Sora: Kairi... Kairi despertate!  
Kairi: hm?  
Sora: se llevaron al Rey!  
Kairi: qué!  
Sora: no hay tiempo, vamos!!

Aún con su vestido, sin calzado ni rastro de maquillaje alguno, se levantó y corrió apresurada escaleras abajo seguida por Sora. Al llegar al salón sólo pudo divisar la silueta de los guardias del palacio, pues la brillante luz del sol le impedía ver con claridad, aún así distinguió a alguien en particular, un muchacho de cabellos claros se hallaba posado contra un muro; lucía preocupado, claramente estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, tanto así que ni se inmutó cuando la joven pelirroja se acercó a él...

Kairi: Riku?  
Riku: eh? ahm... hola Kai.  
Kairi: cuándo llegaste?  
Riku: lo suficientemente temprano para ver tu discusión con su Majestad.  
Kairi: ah... sabes como es esto... no siemp...

Pero no la escuchó, o pretendió no hacerlo... se separó de la pared y caminó hasta los jardines, no podía negar que agradecía el que ella se hubiese retirado de la fiesta, pero debía afrontar en algún momento que ella debería tomar las riendas del reino, y que no podría hacerlo sola; en ese momento deseó tanto ser otra persona...

Un dia mas Que mi corazon tengo que ocultar Todo mi sentir Al final Sabran como soy Que pienso en verdad Ese dia llegara

Riku: vamos Riku... deja de soñar despierto, ella merece a alguien mucho mejor... pero, por qué ese que la haga feliz, no puedo ser yo?

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente... y observó su rostro en el agua, la quería, por eso debía dejarla ir...

_Hoy no reconoci_

_A quien vi frente a mi _

_Ese en mi reflejo _

_Se que no soy yo_

Fin del segundo cap. )


	3. Man! I feel like a woman!

Kairi: dónde se habrá metido?

Corria por todos lados, buscándolo... y allí lo encontró, aún en la fuente observando Dios sabrá qué... se acercó lenta y silenciosamente, y colocó una mano en su hombro, rogando que fuese un sueño en el cual él se daría vuelta y le diría que la amaba. Qué torpe soñadora! Eso no ocurriría, Riku amaba su soledad, y ella no formaba parte justamente de eso...

Kairi: Riku...  
Riku: sí?  
Kairi: nos tenemos que ir... hay que ir a buscar al Rey... yo sé dónde está.  
Riku: dónde?  
Kairi: los de la organización deben haberlo capturado... saben que si lo tienen... yo iré y entonces ya tendrán a las 7 princesas  
Riku: entonces es mejor que te quedes acá  
Kairi: nonono, ni creas que te voy a dejar ir solo!  
Riku: voy con Sora...  
Kairi: igual! es peligroso!  
Riku: peligroso sería que nos acompañases... recuerda que serías sólo una carga y nos impedirías pelear con libertad...  
Kairi: ...

Lo había dicho... palabras que en verdad no salían de su corazón, almenos no de la forma en que él lo sentía. Y ahora ella estaba devastada, por qué tenía que ser siempre tan frío e insensible con ella? Entonces lo odiaba, y se odiaba a si misma por quererlo tanto; fue cuando no aguantó más, y de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, dejando libre aquel sentimiento amargo...

Riku: no, Kairi, no llores... yo...  
Kairi: está bien... después de todo... tengo que aprender cuál es mi lugar, o no??  
Riku: entendé que si decimos que te quedes... es porque no queremos que te hieran...  
Kairi: sí... como sea...

No quiero aparentar  
Quiero ser  
Realidad  
Mi reflejo no mostro  
Quien soy en verdad

Riku: tsk... Kai... escuchame yo...  
Sora: vamos Riku no hay tiempo que perder!!

Tan rápido como quizá el final feliz hubiese llegado... se fue. Sin quererlo él había sido de nuevo el punto medio entre ellos... debería agradecerlo? Después de todo... soñar con un final feliz era en vano ya, como sea, se habían ido. De nuevo estaba sola, sola con su incertidumbre, sola con sus sueños rasgados, y sus esperanzas vencidas, sola con su anhelo de libertad... pues como una ave enjaulada, ella no volvería a volar...

Namine: tranquila... ya vas a ver como pronto vuelven los tres  
Kairi: tranquila... tranquila?! Por Dios Namine estamos hablando de Sora y Riku contra toda la organización!!  
Namine: no te sirve de nada alterarte... no ayuda en nada...

"Las mujeres siempre esperan pacientes y esperanzadas el regreso de sus hombres durante la guerra..."

Kairi: tenés razón... alterarme no ayuda a nadie... mejor vamos a dormir...  
Namine: hai !!

Luego de acompañar a la rubia a su nuevo cuarto... Kairi entró al cuarto propio, se quitó al fin ese molesto vestido y abrió su armario dispuesta a colocarse su pijama, pero encontró algo aún mejor... ese traje negro, que malos recuerdos le traía... pero le pertenecían a él, y siendo así no podía simplemente tirarlo, era parte del hombre que amaba, parte de su pasado y su personalidad. Fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión, se colocó una playera negra que Sora le había obsequiado tiempo atrás, unos pantalones del mismo color... y el infaltable sobretodo de Riku... tomó su keyblade y detestó el momento en que la hicieron tan "femenina", dejó una nota sobre su cama y salió al balcón, no sería una paloma enjaulada nunca más...

Kairi: bueno Kairi... eres una mujer o una cobarde?

Y pensó, pensó que debía hacerlo todo ella si quería que algo ocurriese, pensó que el futuro no llega si el pasado no lo empuja... y con un extraño brillo de júbilo en sus azules ojos, saltó. Al llegar al húmedo suelo de los jardines traseros, los cruzó silenciosamente, evadiendo a los guardias que parecían muchos más estando ahora en esa situación. Logró salir del castillo, y pensó que al volver enseñaría a esos guardias a impedir que cualquiera entrase o saliese del lugar. Sí, todo debería hacerlo ella...

Kairi: y ahora? Para dónde tengo que ir?  
Axel: puedes venir conmigo y facilitarme el trabajo si quieres 9.9  
Kairi: wa! Axel!!  
Axel: sí, así me llamo  
Kairi: qué querés?  
Axel: nada... sólo llevarte a la base, para así poder llegar al Kingdom Hearts  
Kairi: jamás!!

Un segundo? No era acaso lo que ella deseaba? Después de todo, no importaba el medio con tal de llegar al resultado...

Kairi: hm... sabes qué? está bien, voy a ir con vos...  
Axel: en serio?? y a qué se debe este cambio abrupto de parecer?? F)  
Kairi: simplemente estoy harta de la vida de princesa... preferiria estar en cualquier lado menos acá...

Agradecía enormemente esa capacidad para mentir que había logrado gracias a él... a veces, debía admitir, le era útil...

Axel: como sea, vamos princesa.

Un portal apareció, y Kairi entró en él seguida de uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la organización...

.-.-.-.FiN TeRCeR CaPi ) .-.-.-.

* * *

Respondo reviewssssss!! 

Yuna Malfoy: Pues no tengo ni idea que decirte, me gusta los versos que pusiste y por el principio parece que esta bien la historia. espero ver pronto el segundo cap ;)

Hahahahaha los versos son de una conocida canción, creo a estas alturas que almenos fanáticos del KH lo deben haber escuchado pues es el tema de la película Mulan haha creo que he sido la única que miró las películas para jugar al juego... en verdad fue excusa para verlas xD

Vero Hiwatari Malfoy Uchiha: hey ohayo!

vale tienes q continuarlo plis, y hacer los capis mas largos, es el unico fic Riku/Kairi q hay, tienes q continuarlo por fa!

!"+Vero Hiwatari Malfoy Uchiha+"!

No te preocupes no pienso dejar esta historia hasta el final ;D!!  
Voy a subir dos capítulos por vez a ver si así queda más largo -.  
Ahora que terminé de estudiar puedo sentarme con más time frente a la PC a seguir escribiendo ;D!!  
Y es cierto... no hay un maldito fic en español de estos dos . !! Y eso que son mi pareja predilecta T,T. Por eso llegué a hacerlo io!! -

Gente gracias por los reviews!!  
Sepan que me emociona que alguien lea lo que escribo TOT!!  
La princesita del reino de los corazones ta feliiiiz TwT!!  
Bueh los dejo!!  
Bye bye

Kai.· //You'Re NoT a HeaRTLeSS iN MY HeaRT!!//


End file.
